


моя месть напоена кровью

by aarizona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Out of Character, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: технически это фанфик :) #hawkeye #avengers на тот момент времени, когда у стрелка убили семью.АУ, ООC, все делатакже бью себя по рукам - надо давать текстам писать как им удобно, а не гнать-гнать-гнать, чтобы не потерять идею и настрой (ощутимо слила концовку)





	моя месть напоена кровью

Моя месть напоена кровью,  
Опоясана красной нитью;  
Из железа запястья скованы,  
Сердце в реберной клетке птичье. 

Окоема конца не видно,  
В небе черная точка - ястреб  
Ищет, кто не отдал виру;  
Кто виновен в могильных требах. 

Мне подняться повыше, зорче  
Быть, ровнее дышать и... сердце,  
Заполошное, замолчи! Горше  
Нет дороги, чем страстотерпцы. 

И язык мой - враг мне до смерти.  
И месть моя напоена кровью.  
Они ждут меня на том свете,  
Где линия прицела стала осью.


End file.
